Through His Eyes
by xotiffanytran
Summary: Nick left, only to come back five years later, to find out that the one thing he let go of, was the one thing he should have held onto.
1. Trailer

A New Niley Series

Through His Eyes

Video Trailer on Youtube

/x33tiffie

the link is in my info page.

Summary:

Its a Niley Love Story


	2. It Was Only the Beginning

A/N: This is the first chapter of the new series I'm starting, and I'm really excited about writing this. Just a few side notes, the first few chapters, will be slower, and there will be tons of flashback, just because the story needs to be set up this way. If you read the little summary preview or watched the trailer, there is a lot of romance/frienship. I worked really hard, and my beta, Paige, is helping me improve my grammar, so I'm extremely excited. Please review!

**Special Thanks to jonascyruslover1313 my BETA :D**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

**Chapter 1- It Was Only the Beginning**

I made my way across the shore, leaving foot prints, onto the grainy texture that seeped between my toes, the warm sun, blazing it's fiery heat onto my skin, as the salty air, brought me back. I glanced around the deserted beach. This was where it had all began, and this was where it had ended. Making my way towards the water, as I dipped my toes, into the cold water, the instant coolness, taking over my body. I walked back up the shore, before settling onto the ground, as I watched the amazing skyline, of which I used to call home. Off in the distance, I could make out the lining of the pier, as warm amber glow lit up the horizon.

Taking in a breath of air, before releasing all of the regrets I had left behind.

_Flashback- (Seven Years Ago) Late Summer 2007_

_It was the first day, in sunny California, as I took a stroll down the beach, that would be called our backyard. I could hear my family shuffling around in the distances. I gazed behind the beach, and saw my brothers laughing, as they chased one another around the fenced yard._

I took in a deep breath of air, as I took in the beauty of what I would now call my home. I watched as the water moved along the shore, the warm sand beneath my toes, as I looked out into the distance, the view was stunning.

I could hear a girl's voice in the distances, as she laughed. I found my attention roaming to find where the sound had escape, until my eyes settled onto a petite brunette. Her toned body, absorbed the warm sunshine, as her head flung back, laughing.

Her lean body, revealed her perfect legs, that went on for hours, as she stretched her arms out above. I could make out the teal blue bikini top that she had tied around her neck, revealing her tanned shoulders.

She was absolutely breath-taking, as she laughed with her friends when I heard shouting in the distance, my eyes landed on a blonde hair guy, as he made his way over to her, pulling her up, as she laughed. The foursome sat together, as the conversed, as I watched in the distance.

"Nick!" someone shouted, as I turned around, seeing my little brother running towards me.

"Hey Frankie, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, Kevin and Joe want to know if you want to play frisbee on the beach." my little brother replied.

"Sure," I replied, as he handed me the frisbee.

He took off running, as I toss the frisbee aimlessly, towards him. It whipped hard aganist the wind, before it turned farther than expected hitting the brown haired girl, I had been watching in the head. Immediately I ran over to her.

"I'm so sorry." I said, as her blond hair friend handed me the frisbee, laughing.

"It's ok, it was an accident no big deal right?" She said kindly, as she looked up.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." I said again.

She smiled as she stood up, "Hey are you the new family that just moved in?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm Nick." I extended a hand.

She gladly took it, shaking it, "I'm Miley, and these are best friends, Em, Mitch, and Cody. I'm your neighbor." She pointed to each one of her friends as she said their names.

They all waved, and nodded their heads.

"It's nice to meet you," I said shyly, when Frankie made his way over to me.

"Nick, come on lets go, "he said lightly, as he tugged on my arm.

_I looked down, and nodded, "Okay, let's go,"_

I turned my attention to the group again, "It was nice to meet you guys." Before waving, and walking Frankie back over to the house, as we trudged up the steps, to the fenced in yard.

We walked past the pool, through the sliding doors, and into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom!" I greeted.

"Hey Sweetie, isn't it beautiful here?" She asked admiring the view.

I turned and followed her gaze except my eyes landed on Miley, before I finally replied. "Yeah, she is." Before I turned on my heel, and walked up the stairs, turning into my room.

I pushed the door open, as I walked into the empty room, boxes scattered around the room, a single bed was placed against the far wall. I made my way, through my room, and over to the bed, before lying back onto my bed as I placed my hands behind my head, staring up at the empty ceiling.

end of flashback

A/N: It's slow, but believe me it'll pick up, please review! The chapters are shorter in the beginning, and they will magnify in intensity, I thought it would be a nice break from the emotional story of A Broken Lullaby! Please Review!

Just a note if you haven't caught on yet... the entire story will be through Nick's POV! And Nick and his brothers are not famous yet! They are all the same age of course.


	3. Are You Trying to Kill Me?

A/N: I enjoyed reading all the positive reviews, and I'm glad everyone is interested in the story, I hope I don't disappoint. I'm really having fun writing this story, and I already have six chapters written so far, and I'm gradually updating. Please keep in mind that the stor is starting really slow, just so the story can be set up, and this is entirely in Nick's POV. The flasbacks are all in the past, and are italized. This was a shorter update, but they will get longer as the story continues, and the plot will pick up and intensify. But for now, its the history, and Nick's current life.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Are You Trying to Kill Me?**

I pushed my body off the sandy grain, as I walked back into the yard, as my gazed turned over to the house beside my very own, immediately everything came rushing back. The faint glow was lit inside the room, as I walked up the steps, and through the sliding door, the darkness had taken over the sky. I turned on the lights inside the empty house, as I made my way up the stairs, and into my childhood room. Pushing open the door, that had remained empty for such a long time, turning on the lights, as I made my way over to the bed, that I had spent such little times on ever since I left. The room was exactly like I had left it, the pictures hung onto the walls, as it did years before. My eyes focused on a single one.

_Flashback_

I was lying in bed, as the darkness took over the California sky, as I heard shuffling around the house next door. I heard the door opening, before I heard a faint sound of a girl's voice. It was Miley's voice. I slowly stood up, making my way over to the balcony door, as I saw her sitting in onto the ledge singing softly. My hand pulled out the latched door, as I pushed it open quietly, as I listened, to her soft voice.

Her voice finally eased, as she stopped, her eyes were closed.

"That was beautiful," I said softly, startling her.

Losing her balance, as she fell forward, but luckily she caught herself, as she laughed, "You scared me, what is this? Are you trying to kill me? First the frisbee, and now I almost fall to my death. Be honest are you out to kill me cause if you are, you are really bad." her laugh was contagious.

"No of course not, I'm really sorry again, I just heard you singing," I said softly, as I watched the girl who was now standing in front of me.

She smiled. "So is that your room?" she pointed to the door behind the balcony.

I nodded, "Yeah."

She laughed, "It looks like you still have a lot to do." She pointed to the boxes.

"Yeah, I guess, I was a little tired." I said honestly.

"Well, I'll keep quiet and let you sleep. Goodnight Nick." She said as she turned around and headed back through the door, closing it shut behind.

I walked back into my room, closing the door behind, as I made my way over to a box, opening the the tape, as I rummaged through the content, when my eyes finally settled onto the red cover. My hands immediately grasped it, as I brought it over to my bedside jotting the words that came through my mind. I knew in that moment, there was something about Miley that I couldn't forget. Placing the notebook, underneath the mattress like I had done so many times, before I laid my head back onto the pillow.

End of Flashback

* * *

A/N: Please review, they make me smile, and it gives me an idea of who is reading the stories, and if I should continue.

Props to my beta, Paige, she is absolutely wonderful. She helps deliver the story faster to the readers! :D


	4. A Lesson Learned

A/N: DOUBLE UPDATE! :D Props to Paige, my BETA! who does such a wonderful job. I'm sorry if there is any errors, I'm not the best writer. I hope this will please you in lenght, it's not as long, but all in all, its a substantial about. Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please don't skip that part, what's of having me continue to write the story, if I have no feedback to build off of. But ok, here is the chapter.

**Chapter 3- A Lesson Learned**  
I woke up the next morning, as the warm light shone through the window, as I pulled myself out of bed. I made my way over to the bathroom, as I gazed into the mirror. Letting out a sigh as I took in my reflection, my brown curly hair had grown out some lenghth, each and every passing day I wanted nothing more than to cut it off, but "It was the money" or so I have been told. I sighed as the frustration took over, peeling off my clothes, and stepping into the shower, as I turned on the blistering hot water, letting it soak onto my skin. The water rushing through my body, as it soothed the aches, as the stress soon washed away. I was away from work, away from the life I was supposed to be living.

I finished the shower, as I shut off the water, before stepping out, drying my body with a towel. I made my way back into my room, pulling a pair of boxers out of my drawers before slipping them onto my body. Rummaging through my drawers I found a pair of sweatpants, as I slipped into them. Walking down the stairs I made my way into the kitchen. The house felt so unfamiliar, it had been ages since we last stayed here, my parents were currently in the house back in New Jersey. Immediately as I pulled open the fridge I realized that there would be nothing to eat, no one had lived in the house since we left, we rarely stayed more than one night.

I made my way back up the stairs, and into my room, finding a plain t-shirt in one of the drawers, before throwing it over my body. I slipped my phone and wallet into my pocket, before I grabbed my keys and sunglasses off the top drawer. I tore down the stairs, as I made my way out the front door locking it behind. I walked down the wooden steps, making my way over to the driveway where my white hummer parked. I slid into the car, as I pulled out of the driveway, driving down the familiar road, towards the grocery store. Pulling into the parking lot.

I walked down the aisle, as I threw things into the cart aimlessly, Milk, Cereal, Frozen Pizza, Diet Coke, Bottled Water, ETC... Finally make my way towards the checkout aisle. Placing the objects onto the conveyer belt as the cashier rung up the items, before she looked up, "Oh my god, your Nick Jonas."

I nodded, as I handed her my credit card.

"Thank you for shopping," she said as she handed me my credit card and receipt, as I placed the bags of groceries into the cart.

I pushed the cart back out to the car, and I placed the bags into the trunk, loading them slowly. Before I returned the cart, and slid into the car. Driving back home, as I drove back along the beach, as my thoughts wandered. My eyes caught sight of a familiar brunette, she reminded me of Miley. As I drove past her, it was quite obvious she wasn't the girl I had fallen in love with.

_Flashback_

"NICK!" my mom shouted.

"Yeah?" I asked, making my way down the stairs.

"I need you to bring these next door," as she handed me a tray of cookies.

"Ok." I said, as I took them, and walked out the door.

I walked down the wooden steps, and across the two driveways that sat next to each other, and onto the neighbors porch, ringing the doorbell as I waited.

"I GOT IT" I heard someone shout, as the door swung open, revealing Miley, in a pair of red gym shorts, and a white tank top, "Hey!"

"Hey Miley, my mom told me to bring these over for your family." I said as I handed the tray of cookies over to her.

"Thanks!" She replied, before she turned over to me, "What are your plans for today?" She placed the tray onto a table beside the door.

"Probably unpacking." I replied.

"Oh, well do you need any help?" she asked kindly.

"Um sure!" I said.

"Ok, let me just tell my parents, do you want to come inside and wait?" She asked, as she opened the door wider.

I nodded, as I walked inside, as she closed the door behind her, "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable."

"Ok, thanks."

She carried the tray down the hallway, as I walked over to the living room, sitting down onto an armchair. I looked around the room, as my eyes settled on a wooden frame, as I recognized a younger version of Miley, as she wore a pink tutu.

A few minutes later, Miley walked back into the room, "Hey you ready?"

I nodded, as I stood up and followed her out the door before I asked her, "Did you use to dance?"

She let out a laugh before she replied, "I tried, I was in ballet for one day, but the teacher said I was anything but graceful, I kept spinning into the other girls."

I smiled, as I imagined a younger version of Miley. We walked across the driveway, and onto the wooden steps before I pushed opened the door, entering my house.

"MOM?" I shouted.

"In the Kitchen." my mom replied, as I led Miley into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, this is Miley our neighbor, she is going to help me unpack my room." I said.

"Oh," turning her attention to Miley as she smiled, "I'm Denise, it's nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too." She replied politely.

"Well have fun kids." my mother said as I led Miley back out the doorway and upstairs to my room.

Clothes was scattered across the room, boxes still left unpacked as we maneuvered through the room. Miley immediately started on the box closest to the door, as she pulled the content out.

"Where do you want these?" as she held up random little knick knacks, as I pointed to where I wanted them, as I watched her setting them down. She helped me with folding and hanging up my clothes in the closet, as I placed the picture frames around my room.

We were almost finished, as we piled box after box, into the corner, when we started to unload the guitar cases. Flipping open the claps, as she held each guitar out, handing them to me, as I set them gently on their stands, when we finally finished. She looked up at me and smiled, "Jeeze, how many guitars do you have?"

"12," I replied, with a smile, "this was one was my first guitar, and it happens to be my favorite." I held up mahogany acoustic guitar.

"Can you play a song for me?" she asked with a smile. **I learned the day that it was impossible to say no to her.**

"Sure," as I strummed the guitar, softly. "They come and go, but they don't know, that you are my beautiful... "

She smiled as I finished the last chord of the song, "That was beautiful."

"Thanks, it's a song my brothers and I have been working on." I said with a smile.

"It sounds amazing." She said softly.

_end of flashback_

A/N: if the chapter titled didn't make sense, note the bolded, phrase. :D REVIEW would be nice! I'm quite proud of myself, because I wrote three more chapters today! Oh, and this is for you Katy. TOTALLY RANDOM, but who is ready for Living the Dream and Camp ROCK! (RAISING MY HAND) EEEEPPPPPP I'm so excited!


	5. The Smile I Choose To Hide Behind

A/N: So this is an update for the two reviews I got, luckily I just really like the story, so I'm updating regardless of reviews. This chapter is the start of a friendship, and there are a few lines that are relevant to the future chapters. I'm sorry if its kind of slow right now, but thats the way it needs to be for a while. There isn't much going on with Nick, in the present, but thats only because all the flashbacks are setting up the story. But ok, it would make me extremely happy to see some reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I pulled up into the familiar driveway, putting the car into park, as I stepped out. Unloading the trunk into the kitchen, as I walked back and forth, lugging bag after bag. The house was empty, and completely silent it was almost eerie. I made my way over to the den, a muffin in hand, as I sat down onto the large couch, taking a bite into its buttery goodness. Finishing it up quickly, I gazed out at the beach, it was a beautiful day. The water was a bright blue, as the afternoon sun hung high in the sky. The blue pool was rippling softly, as the sound of the motor, started. The faint humming, as the filter started.

I let out a huge sigh, before I pushed myself off the couch, making my way up to my room. I opened the door, as I stepped over the unorganized messed, before my hands landed onto the mahogany acoustic guitar. The sleek dark wood, as I ran my fingers over the strings, it had been so long since I last touched the familiar hollow body. As I strummed it softly, the words came, immediately like it was just yesterday, the words I sang to Miley. Tears fell down my face, as each word escaped my mouth. The image of her smile ran through my head, as she flung back her brown wavy locks as she laughed.

_Flashback_

_I walked out onto the empty balcony, as the darkness took over the Californian sky. The stars were twinkling overhead, as I took in the breath-taking view. I glanced over at Miley's glass door, the dim light glowed, through the gauzy curtains, as I made out the outline of the body inside. I sat down onto the wooden planks, as I let out a sigh, when I heard the door open. The outline moved closer to the edge, until the blue eyes locked with mine._

_"What are you doing out here?" Miley asked, as she climbed over the ledge, and over to my balcony._

_I immediately stood up, to help her, lending her my hand, as she gladly took. "Just thinking."_

_Her legs landed onto the floor, as I took back my hand, before I sat back down, my knees pulled up against my chest._

_"About what?" Miley asked, as she smiled, her blue eyes watched me._

_I returned the smile, as I gazed back, "Just how beautiful it is here."_

_She smiled, "Yeah, it's a wonderful place to grow up."_

_I turned and faced her, before I spoke, "So tell me about your life..."_

_Her eyes lit up, as she grinned, "I've lived here all of my conscious life I suppose, I live here with my parents and my younger sister and younger brother. I grew up along the beach, where I spend the majority of my time with my best friends, Emily, Mitchell, and Cody. Emily and Mitchell have known each other since they were in kindergarten, and are destined to be together, even if I'm the only one who knows it. Cody, is Mr. Popular, always had, always been. Emily, is absolutely gorgeous, inside and out. Mitchell, he is just goofy, he will always make you laugh. We all go to school together. We are just typical teenagers I suppose."_

_I nodded, "They sound amazing, but what about you? What is inside Miley?"_

_She looked startled at my question, but she slowly started, "I'm just Miley. The friend to everyone, the one who always smiles," her eyes fell, as she continued, "the smile I choose to live behind."_

_I looked at her, unsure of what to say, as I watched the breeze as it blew her brown locks._

_She smiled, before she spoke up, "So what is behind Nick?"_

_I laughed, before I said softly, "Nothing amazing, I moved here with my parents, and my 3 brothers, my two older brothers, Kevin and Joe, and my younger brother Frankie. We lived in a small town, before my parents thought it was time for a change. I tend to come off as quiet, but it depends on the people I'm around, I'm better at listening."_

_She laughed, "I'm a talker."_

_I chuckled, before I replied, "I guess you can talk, and I'll listen."_

**_"Promise?" She asked as her eyes glistening wide._**

**_I looked at her expression, as her eyes pleaded for someone to be there, I knew that I couldn't say no, as I gazed into her bright blue eyes before I nodded, "Promise."_**

_She smiled, "Well I should probably head home," as she stood up, lending a hand for me, to hold as I got up._

_I nodded, "Goodnight..."_

_She smiled, as she climbed over the ledge, landing onto her balcony, before she looked at me one last time, before she softly said, "Goodnight Nick."_

_I watched as she closed the door behind her, as I stood watching the outline of her shadow as she made her way around her room, before I finally turned inside, closing the door shut._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

A/N: Honestly, does anyone think I should continue the story, because it seems as though no one is reading. Well review, private message me, whatever.


	6. Friends and Lovers

A/N: This update is dedicated to AvaMava15 and AmandaEcheleon. Check out both of their stories because it is darn right amazing. :)

Thank you for all the reviews, they made my happy, and a few questions were brought to my attention.

1st: Yes, the story will move to the present eventually, and the scenes with Nick and Miley, will be coming soon, just right now, there are flashback setting up the story so you can understand their relationship.

2nd: I will be making a sequel to Where Our Hearts Lead Us, it is just taking a little longer than expected.

3rd: For all the Moe Lovers out there, Amy and I are in the midst of discussing a collaboration of a Moe story.

4th: Everyone should private message Kmart153 and tell her she needs to work on Closer Than You Think, so there will be an update :)

5th: This was my favorite chapter to write so far, and it only gets better. And I'm currently working on a new update for It's Too Late for Apologies.

But ok, on with the story... lol

* * *

**Chapter 5- Seperating the Line Between Friends and Lovers**

I set the guitar down, as I broke out of my trance, the phone ringing beside me. I glanced down at the glass screen, as the bright afterglow, reflected back at me. Mom.

I picked up the phone, as I pressed the speaker against my ear, before I spoke, "Hello?"

"Sweetie, are you ok? Where are you?" She asked quickly into the phone.

"I'm fine Mom, I just needed to get away. I'm at the house in California." I replied, as I shifted the phone from one ear to the other, as I wiped away the pesky tears, as I walked over to the glass door, pushing it open, before I stepped onto the landing.

"What is going on Nick?" She asked with a concerned voice.

"Nothing I just needed to get away from all of it. It was too much, I just need a break." I said solemnly, as I gazed over at the door across from mine. "I needed to take some time to think."

"I'm worried about you baby, we all are, please don't close yourself up, we need you ok?" She said almost pleading with me.

The room, was dark, before I turned my attention to the phone, "I just need to do this."

She sighed, before she spoke, "Ok sweetie, I'll let you go, please call me."

"I will."

"Bye Honey."

"Bye Mom."

I ended the call, as my finger grazed the red button, before I slid the phone into my pocket. I ran my hands through my hair as they landed on the back of my neck, as I rubbed the ache, soothing the pain, as the stress slowly released from my body.

_Flashback ( 6 Years ago) Fall 2008_

_The faint sound of tapping against the glass door, as I glanced over the dark room. The red glow of my clock, said 2:30am, as I shifted out of bed, standing up, making my way over to the glass door, pushing it open. There stood a tired looking Miley, her eyes were sad, as I felt the sudden breeze hitting against my naked chest, before I let out a yawn. I opened the door wider, tears strolled down her face, as she walked into the room. I closed the door behind, as I handed her a blanket, she took it gladly, before I made my way over to the bed. She took her current spot on the ground, as she laid down, her soft sobbing as she tried so hard to hold in. I stared at the ceiling above me, before I spoke into the darkness, "What are they fighting about this time?"_

_Her words stuttered out, as she retold her tales, the tears coming frequently, as she said each word._

_I slowly sat up, as I patted the empty spot next to me, as she made her way over to my bed, sitting down along the edge, as I placed my arms around her shoulder. She placed her head gently against my chest, as I ran my fingers through her hair, as I felt the wet tears hitting my chest. There I sat holding her in my arms, like I had so many times before._

_"Miley, it's going to be ok, I'll be here always." I said softly, into the darkness._

_She wrapped her arms around me, as I pulled her closer, as she rested her head onto the crook of my neck, before she murmured, "I think I may have fallen in love with you"_

_I smiled, "I think I love you too."_

_She pulled away from my arms, as she locked her eyes with mind, before slowly leaning in, pressing her soft lips against mine. As my hands found their way to the back of head as I pressed her closer, pulling her back onto the bed, as she lie next to me. **There we laid side by side, no space between us, as the sound of hearts, beating against our chest, as we broke down all the barriers we had placed up, separating the line between friends and lovers.**_

_End Flashback_

* * *

A/N: reviews would be appreciated! the bolded sentence was my favorite line lol.


	7. Breaking Promises

A/N: So here is a short update, but, the story is picking up... So be happy. :) Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Paige... YOUR AMAZING FOR BEING MY BETA! AND TELL HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Breaking Promises  
**  
I stood on the landing as I watched the warm sun setting onto the horizon, I saw the faint red glow, as the sun hit closer to the ground, as the darkness took over. The breeze had picked up, as I watched the water slowly rippling onto the shore, the wet sand, molding flat, as it washed away the foot prints that left along the shore. I was wrapped in the beauty, completely unaware of my surroundings, it had been such a long time, since I last came to this moment. It had been five years, since I came home, leaving the one person I had promised never to let down.

_Flashback (5 Years ago) Spring 2009  
"Miley, guess what? We got signed today!" I shouted, as a grin appeared on my face._

Her eyes lit up as the excitement settled in, "Congratulations Nick, you guys deserve it."

"I'm so excited, it's a dream come true, I can't believe this," I continued to rant wrapping my arms around her.

She smiled, before she faced me, "So I guess this means you're leaving."

"Yeah, we are leaving the beginning of June to New York." I said, with a smile.

"That's really great Nick, " she started before she pulled away slowly, " I need to go Nick," she said softly as her tears filled to the brim.

I nodded as I watched her turning on her heel, before she walked beyond the glass door, closing them behind. At that moment, I realized that just like she had walked out behind those doors that day, I would soon be walking out of her life for the next five years, leaving her alone.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it was short, but at least the part everyone has been waiting for, is coming up! Nick and Miley reunited after five years. Who is excited raised there hands? or better yet... leave a review! :)


	8. Surprises and Smiles

A/N: So this was suppose to be two chapters, but what the heck, I made into one longer chapter. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, props to Paige for being my beta. speaking of which, I have my next chapter that I need you to read over, btw thats for Paige. lol. And thanks to AvaMava15 for the little story reference, on your update, which I might add was AMAZING! so read her story. But other than that. I'm pretty much done here. Reviews are appreciated of course.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
****Surprises and Smiles  
**  
_Flashback_

"I'm going to miss you." The tears filled to the brim, as she held me in her arms, her long toned arms were wrapped around my neck, as she left a lingering kiss onto my lips.

I slowly pulled away from her grasp, as I gazed into her weary blue eyes, the tears slowly falling from her eyes, that once shone a bright blue. The car honked from the driveway, as I placed a hand onto the side of her face, as I cupped her face, "I'm sorry, but I have to go... I guess this is goodbye."

_She nodded, as she pulled me back into her arms, placing her lips against my ear, as I felt the hot tears against my face, "Goodbye Nick," her voice softened so that it was barely audible, as the words slipped through her lips, "I love you." _

_I turned on my heel, as I made my way down the wooden steps, before my foot landed onto the hard cement, taking each step towards the car, before I turned my head back over my shoulder. I took one good look at the girl I was leaving, before I placed my hand onto the metal handle, pulling it open, before sliding into the car. Closing the door behind, I turned my eyes, as they locked onto the road ahead, the car slowly moved forward. A single tear slid down the side my face. _

_End of Flashback _

The sky had darkened, as my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the rifling through the door. I glanced up as the lights immediately turned on, the dim glow through the gauzy curtains, as the handle slowly turned, before the door swung open.

My eyes immediately went into contact, with the hands that touched the brassy knob, before I slowly looked up, my eyes locking with a sudden jolt of blue.

Finding my voice that I had suddenly lost, the words was almost a whisper, before the name I had longed to say for so long escaped my mouth , "Miley?"

Her eyes widened as she watched me, completely surprised before she made her way over to me, "OH MY GOD, NICK?" She shouted.  
I nodded my head forcefully, I was at loss for words, my head urged me to speak, my mouth slightly agape. Finally piecing my thoughts together, I opened my mouth, only to be interrupted.

"Miley? What's wrong?" a deep voice shouted, as it rushed through the door, to Miley's side.

There stood a blonde haired man, his hair neatly combed and gelled, the green eyes I had seen once before, then Miley spoke up.

"Oh my god, it is Nick!" She said once again, as she placed her hand against my face, scared that I may vanish into thin air.

I grinned shyly, "Hey how have you been?"

She smiled as her eyes lit up, "Great, oh my god, I can't believe you are here," as she turned and faced Cody, the excitement taking over her voice, before smiled, "You know Cody," as she nodded her head towards the guy standing behind her, "my fiancé."

I tried my best to hide my shocked expression, as my head moved back and forth as taking in her words, "You and Cody?"

She nodded as a huge grin took over her face, "Yeah, we are getting married, this spring."

Concealing whatever emotion I had been holding in, as I forced a smile onto my face, "That's amazing, congratulations you two."

"Thanks Nick," Cody said, as he made his way over to Miley, wrapping his toned arms around her tiny waist, pulling her into his body.

She smiled, as she placed a delicate hand onto his shoulder, revealing the ring, as she spoke, "Thanks Nick, I can't believe you are here. It's so great to see you." Her smile looked genuine.

I nodded, before I replied, "It's great to see you too, but listen, I need to head back inside. Maybe we can catch up sometime."

She nodded, "Sure of course, everyone will be so glad to see you."

"Well I guess I'll talk to you guys later, it's great seeing you two again." I said, before I headed back into my room, closing the door behind.

* * *

A/N: From here on out, the chapters will be longer, so please review. :D


	9. Losing myself and Letting her Down

A/N: Well I absolutely appreciated all the amazing reviews... And here is some more Nileyness... even if it's not the best. I hope everyone likes its. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Losing myself and Letting her Down **

I made my way inside the house, as I glance back once more over to Miley's room. The light was still on, in that moment I knew I had lost her, I was too late.

I was seated in the dimly lit den, lost in my thoughts, I had been overworked for such a long time. I was tired of constantly feeling the need to prove myself, especially to those who never mattered.

_Flashback (One Week Ago)_

_I threw the file against the far wall, the papers spilling out, as it scattered across the studio floor. Running my fingers through my hair, I grunted out in frustration._

_I couldn't do this anymore, I was too tired of the stress, the industry that had changed who I truly was. I was tired of the lies, and the backstabbing that came from the business, I was tired of giving up my life, to those who ran it down into the ground. This wasn't my dream, I wasn't supposed to feel empty, and lost in a room full of thousands each and every night._

_"Guys I need to go home," I said loudly, as my hands clenched into a fist._

_"To your apartment?" Joe asked, we were all tired, we had been coped up in this room, since morning, and were sure that it was dark outside._

_"No, back to California, away from here." I said in defeat, I was tired of this lifestyle, I needed a clean break away from the stress, away from the industry._

_They wore grim expressions, as their eyes stared at the ground, before Kevin spoke up, "What about the band?" he asked softly, "What about us? We are brothers we are supposed to stick together."_

_A frown appeared onto my face, before I shook my head, "I need to do this for me, I'm sorry you guys."_

_I spoke again as I watched my brothers, "This wasn't the life we wanted, and you know it, we changed so much, I'm not even sure I know who I am anymore. I gave up everything I had for this, we lost ourselves along the way, and I'm afraid that if I stay here any longer, I'll eventually lose myself."_

_Tears were forming in my eyes, as I realized how much everything had changed, since we left. The five years that had flown by, life moving at the speed of light, and I wasn't even sure of the last time, I was truly happy._

_End of Flashback_

I opened my eyes to the empty den, as I looked around the silent house, it used to be filled with so many happy memories. I shook my head, as I slowly stood up, making my way up the stairs, to my room, as I entered my room. The red numbers glowing back at me, as I made my way into the dark room before I collapsed onto the bed, closing my eyes.

The silence took over the house, as I tossed and turned into my sleep, finally giving in, when I heard a faint knock against the glass panned door. I slowly pushed myself out of the bed, before I I made my way over to the door, slowly pulling it open. Rubbing my eyes, before the outline came into focus, "Miley?" I whispered.

I could make out her smile through the darkness, as her bright blue eyes locked with mine, "Hey, can I come in?"

I nodded, as I pushed the door open wider, allowing her room, as she walked pass me and into the room. I closed the door behind, as I walked to the light switch flicking it on, as my eyes adjusted to the light. Miley has found her way to my bed, and was seated on the edge, as I made my way over to her, taking a seat while pulling a pillow over my chest. She smiled at me, as she glanced around the room, "It's exactly the same."

I nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe that after five years, everything is still in the same place, It feels so good to be home, I missed it here. It's been way too long."

She smiled, "Yeah it has..."

We sat there in silence as we watched each other, before she finally spoke, "why didn't you ever come back?"

I looked down at the palms of my hands before I faced her, my eyes locking with the intense blue that reflected back at me, "Miley..." I said softly.

She shook her head, as she looked glanced down, as I watched a single tear fell from her eyes, "It was hard without you Nick, you promised to be there, to listen, and you left, you never kept in touch..." Her voice shook as she looked up, her blue eyes fogged behind a cloud of tears.

"Miley," I started again, before she cut me off.

"I waited by the phone for months, hoping you would call, there would be nights when I could just sit against your door, hoping that you would come home, crying myself to sleep. It got wors... at home.." she started, as it came out as a whisper, "She was so young, and it broke my father heart, it was the last straw, losing Noah," tears were falling from her eyes.

"Her heart gave up on her, my mother left my dad, abandoning Braision and I, there were so many nights when I needed to hear your voice," finding her voice, as she spoke louder, "You never came back... why are you here now?"

I looked at the ground, as the muffled sobs she had tried so hard to hold in, coming out at full force before I said softly, "I'm sorry, for letting you down."

She wiped away the tear, as I made my way closer to her, placing an arm around her shoulder like I had once done so many times before, a rushing feeling move through my body, as she placed her head against my chest, the tears falling from her eyes, as I ran my fingers through her long brown hair, as I said softly, over and over... "I'm so sorry..."

"You broke your promise Nick, you let me down, just like everyone else in my life..." her voice was so soft, almost a whisper, as I held onto her.

The tears grazed my face, sliding down my cheek, as I watched the one girl, I had let down.

* * *

A/N: Well here is some emotion, some more details about Miley's past, a little bit of Nick's life and Miley's life. Just emotional in general. And oh yeah, everyone should be super excited, Amy and I have been working on a Collaboration, well we have been discussing it, but we are officially writing it! And I have to say, I'm quite proud of it! For all your Niley fan's, I'm sorry to say that it won't be Niley, but... (wait for it)... A MOE! It's going to our first MOE! But reviews would be AMAZING! so please review, so I can update!


	10. I Wish I Was Too

A/N: Here is an update! Thank you to all those faithful readers, thank you for baring with me, your support mean a lot! For all those who take the time to review each and every chapter, this is dedicated to you guys! :D

PROPS TO MY BETA, PAIGE! :) your amazing, you deserve better than his sorry ass.

This is for Amy, the long chapter I promised. hah! And its time for me to focus on my uni!

NOTES: Yes Noah died in this story, and it's not really touched on, but it just showing the life of Miley, its not really based on Miley Cyrus real life. In the story its just her parents and Noah and Braison. Noah died of heart failure, thats what I meant by her heart gave up on her... Miley's mom also abandons the family after Noah's death, leaving Billy Ray with Braison and Miley.

* * *

**-- Through His Eyes --**

**Chapter 9**

**I wish I was too..**

I woke up into a cloud of brown curls, before the vision of Miley's tiny body, wrapped in my arms came into to focus. I saw her body, as it curled against my chest, her back laying flat against me. Her body shifting weights, before she snuggled closer into me. I watched her, as she slept, her face was so peaceful, and the area around her eyes looked swollen from the crying. I watched her, as my eyes ran down her body, until it landed onto her hands, there it sat on her ring finger, the ring, flashing back at me, mocking me. I sighed before I removed my arm from her body, easing away from her, before I sat up. Here I was lying in my childhood room, with the girl I had always loved, as I watched her. I had lost her, long ago, leaving her alone, after everything she had been through; I had only wished that it wasn't too late.

I pushed myself off the bed, slowly, trying my best to allow Miley to sleep, before my phone rang ferociously. Making my way over to it quickly before I answered it, not bothering to check who was calling, before pressing the speaker against my ear.

"Hello," I said in a whisper.

"Hey Nick, its Joe." Joe said.

I made my way over to the balcony, before slipping outside, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you, I wanted to make sure you were ok..." He said softly.

I sighed, "I'm fine Joe, I just need some time, to get away... I'm really sorry..."

"I get it, I really do, but we are worried about you, Kevin and I."

"Joe, I saw her..." I said softly, my voice cracking.

"Who did you see?"

"Miley..."

He sighed into the phone, "Is that why you went back?"

"I don't know I mean... So much had changed, she has changed... She is getting married Joe."

"Nick, I'm so sorry, all those times..."

"I was so naive, I believed that we were meant to be together, I pushed her away," the tears were coming, "I still love her..."

"Who is the guy?"

I sighed before I said his name, "Cody... I lost her to Cody."

"Nick, I'm really sorry... what are you going to do? I mean there isn't much you can do..."

I nodded, as I gazed back into the room, before I spoke, "Listen Joe, I'm going to go, I'll talk to you later."

"OK, bye Nick."

"Bye Joe."

I made my way back into the room, and immediately found Miley sitting up.

"Hey" I greeted shyly.

Miley looked up and smiled, "Hey..."

We both sat looking at each other; the silence was a little uncomfortable, before she spoke up...

"Look Nick, I'm sorry about last night..." her voice spoke softly.

"Miley, you have no reason to be sorry..."

She smiled, "Thanks for everything Nick, but listen I need to get going, Cody and I have plans to pick out flowers for the wedding... hopefully, I'll see you around." She said, as her eyes lit up looking a little hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe we can meet sometime..."

She stood up, facing me before she smiled, "Well I'll see you around."

I watched her walk out my bedroom door, as her footsteps made their way down the stairs, before the front door slammed shut.

**-- Through His Eyes --**

**A Week Later**

I made my way onto the beach, the warm sand seeped into beneath my toes as I walked onto the beach. The wind blew my hair back as I took in the view, the water slowly rippled onto the shore. I smiled as I gazed around the breath taking coast; it was nice to wake up to this every morning.

"Hey NICK!" a voice shouted bring me out of my trance, as I turned to the direction of the voice.

I saw Miley, waving her arms over, a couple behind her stood grinning, she stood alongside Cody.

I walked slowly over to her smiling, "Hey Miley," I greeted before facing Cody and the couple, "Hi."

Cody smiled before he greeted me, "Sup dude?" as his arms made their way around Miley tiny waist, pulling her closer to his body, as he rested his chin onto her shoulder.

I tried my best to hide the twinge of jealousy before forcing a smile onto my face, "Just taking in the view, it sure has changed lately."

The brown haired guy looked up grinning, " It's been ages since we last saw you, even though we could just flip on the TV and we would see you plastered across the screen," he said laughing.

My attention turned to the couple, the brown shaggy hair, and the long blonde hair, it finally clicked, "Mitchell? Emily?" my eyes widened as they locked onto my child hood friends.

Emily grinned before nodding before she stifled laughter, "Hey Nickyy!"

"Oh my god!" I said, pulling them into a warm embrace, "How are you guys?"

"Great!" Mitchell answered as he clasped his hands around Emily's revealing a shiny ring.

"Are you and Emily together now?" I asked amazed, as my eyes darted back and forth between Emily and Mitchell, everyone laughing around us, and soon I joined in.

Emily nodded laughing "Hi, I'm Emily Musso." She said extending a hand.

Miley laughed speaking up, "I told you they were made for each other."

I laughed, "That's amazing you guys, I'm so happy for you."

"Well what are you plans for the rest of the day, because Cody here," Mitchell said as he pointed to Cody, "Can't make it to dinner tonight, so do you maybe want to come with Miley, Emily, and I, so I don't have to hear her talk about wedding plans all night."

I looked over at Cody and Miley, unsure of this idea.

"Yeah, you should take my place, catch up with the group, I have previous arrangements, and I'm sure that Miley would love the company." Cody urged.

Miley had remained quiet smiling, nodding.

"Ok sure, if it's cool with everyone." As I watched everyone nodding wearing smiles

"Awesome," Mitchell exclaimed, "Why don't you come over with Miley to our place, around 6?"

"Sure if that's ok with Miley," I said, as we turned our attention to Miley.

She smiled, before nodding, "Yeah that sounds good, you can meet me at my place at 5:45."

"Ok that sounds great you guys, I guess I'll see you guys later, I need to take care of a few things first." I said smiling, as we exchanged hugs, "I'll see you around Cody."

They waved, as I head back home, through the back gates.

**-- Through His Eyes --**

**2 hours later**

I stepped out of the warm vast of fog, my foot hitting against the cold tile floor. I wrapped the warm towel around my naked body, before I stepped in front of the bathroom sink, taking in my reflection above the bathroom mirror. I took the brush off the counter, as I ran it through my curly brown hair. I made my way over to my room, patting my body dry, as I slipped on a pair of boxers.

I ran my fingers through my closet, as my hands landed onto a blue and white striped button up shirt, as I slipped on the cotton blended shirt, before fastening each button, leaving a few open. I rolled up the sleeves, before I slipped on a pair of dark wash denim. I threw my wallet into my pocket, along with my cell phone, and keys, before I sprayed a splash of cologne onto my body. I made my way down the stairs, before I landed onto the foyer, finding my shoes, as I made my way out the door.

I crossed the familiar driveway, as I had done years before, before knocking softly on the front door of Miley's house.

_Flashback (COME ON YOU GUYS KNEW IT WAS COMING lol) _

_I stood in front of the Cyrus' house, my hands fidgeting with themselves, as I tugged the bottom hem of my blue polo. The door swung open revealing a little brown hair girl that was almost identical to Miley, her little blue eyes locked with mine before she asked loudly, "Who are you?"_

_"Hi, I'm Nick, I'm here for Miley." I said nervously._

_The little girl looked at me smiling, "Oh your Nick, Miley talks about you all the time." She said laughing, before she spoke up again, "I'm Noah."_

_"Hi Noah," I greeted laughing._

_Seconds later Miley tore down the stairs, before she shouted, "Get away from the door Noah," as her eyes locked with mine, "Oh hey Nick, you're early."_

_I smiled nodding, "Yeah, sorry."_

_She smiled before she shook her head, "you have nothing to be sorry about, and I'm ready to go."_

_She led me through the doors before shouting back into the house, "Daddy I'm leaving!" Closing the door behind._

_I smiled taking her in; she was wearing a blue tank top, showing of her tanned shoulders, with a denim mini skirt, and a pair of white flip flops. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun, her wavy brown hair, spilling out. She smiled at me before she asked softly, "I'm really glad you asked me out."_

_I laughed before my hand found hers, our fingers lacing, before I said softly, "Me too."_

_End of Flashback_

I stood waiting before the door swung open revealing Miley. I smiled as I took her in, her white eyelet babydoll halter dress, revealed her bare shoulders. Her long brown hair was pulled straight, before I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey you look amazing," I said softly, into her ear, as we pulled away.

She smiled, as her cheeks reddened, "Thanks, you look nice too."

"Thanks are you all set to go," noticing that we hadn't moved

"Yeah," she replied, closing the door behind, as we walked down the steps and into my car. She gave me the direction as drove us over to Mitchell and Emily's. We pulled up into a rather large family home, before I shut off the engine, the car was now silent. We slid out, walking up the sidewalk to the front door, as Miley rang the door bell.

Seconds later, the door opened revealing a spacious open layout, as Mitchell led us inside, and into the formal dining room. We took our seats, Emily making her way inside carrying a tray of lasagna. We sat and talked eating dinner and catching up on the past five years.

I watched around the room, as it suddenly hit me, all the memories I had missed, good and bad, graduation, college, dances, times when my friends needed me, I missed the happiest days of my friends lives, and the hardest times. I missed weddings, birthdays. I lost contact after all of these years. I watched as Emily and Miley retold stories of their times in College. Mitchell's first big promotion. I missed the things I wish I could've been a part of. Dinner soon ended, as we cleared the table before we retreated back into the living room for coffee and dessert.

Halfway through Miley had a call and excused her from the group, leaving me alone with Mitchell and Emily.

We sat in silence, before Emily spoke up grinning, "You love her don't you?"

I looked up in shocked as I shook my head furiously, "No of course not, she is with Cody, Emily."

Mitchell laughed before he spoke up, "Nick, you can't lie to us, I see the way you look at her, and we know you still love her."

Emily nodded agreeing with Mitchell before she said softly, "Nick, let me let you in on a little secret, she still loves you too."

I looked back and forth between the couple, completely bewildered, before I said softly, "It doesn't matter, she is with Cody and she is happy." I said sighing.

"And you are just going to give up?" Mitchell asked, in complete shock as he wrapped his arms around Emily shoulders.

"Nick, come on, even Cody knows it. I mean he is our friend sure, but she loves you and she never stopped, she'll never admit it, but we see right through it." Emily added.

"It's too late you guys," I said solemnly.

"But admit it, you still love her." Mitchell said.

I sighed, before spoke, "It doesn't even matter."

"You don't know, maybe it's not too late, but you'll never know unless you try." Emily said softly.

"She is happy I must admit, but she was the happiest when she was with you." Mitchell added, "Miley is my best friend, she is like a sister to me, you guys love each other, and love will find away."

Emily grinned proudly, before she placed a delicate kiss onto Mitchell's lips, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

I laughed, "You guys really are meant for each other."

They grinned, as Emily leaned in closer to Mitchell. Seconds later, Miley made her way through the doorway, "Hey guys, sorry about that, that was the wedding planner, what did I miss?" she said all in one breathe, as she sat down next to me.

"Nothing important," I replied, nervously.

Emily smiled, before she spoke up, "what did the wedding planner want?"

"The final count on invitations, I'm so stressed out from this crazy wedding." Miley answered laughing slightly.

"It'll be ok," Mitchell added.

Miley faced me smiling, "So Nick are you going to be in town in late April? Because I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the wedding?"

I looked over at Emily and Mitchell, who gave me weak smiles, before I nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," the pit of my stomach immediately dropped, my heart breaking into a million pieces.

Her eyes lit up, before she spoke up, "Are you serious? That's really means a lot to me."

I forced a smile onto my face, as I felt the wet tears filling in my eyes, as I stood up, "Excuse me, I need to go the bathroom, where is it?" I asked quickly.

Mitchell immediately answered, "Down the hall and to the right."

I made my way down the hallway before I found the door, closing it behind as I turned on the lights. I gazed at my reflection, silently cursing myself, as I brushed at my eyes, feeling the tears fall. _Get a fucking grip Nick, seriously she is happy. God you are so fucked up. _I thought bitterly. I ran the cold water underneath the faucet, splashing the cold water against my face. Finding the towel and wiping my hands and face dry, I made my way out the door and down the hallway where I found Miley, Mitchell, and Emily waiting by the door.

"Hey Nick, it's getting late, are you ready to go?" Miley asked.

I nodded, "Yeah sure, let's go."

We exchanged goodbyes, hugging Emily and Mitchell, before we made our way to the car, as I drove home. The ride was pretty silent, as I pulled into my driveway shutting off the engine, before Miley spoke, "Nick are you ok?"

I turned and faced her, as I forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

She frowned before she looked at me, "Just seems like something is bothering you."

"No, I'm fine..." I said softly.

She nodded, "well I had a lot of fun tonight Nick."

"I did too Miley." We both slid out of the car, as we met each other at the front end of the car, before I pulled her into a hug.

She smiled, before we pulled apart, "I guess I'll see you around Nick."

I nodded, as I watched her walk back over to her driveway, before she turned and said softly, "I'm sorry Nick."

I looked at her confused, making my way over to her, before I asked quietly, "for what?"

She sighed before I saw a faint trace of a fresh tear trailing down her face, her lips quivering, before she said softly, so soft, it was barely audible, "I wish he was you, Nick..." She turned quickly on her heel, as she pushed opened the door, as she walked through it, closing it behind, leaving me standing alone.

I felt a single tear fall from my eyes before I said softly into the darkness, "I wish I was too..."

* * *

A/N: OK there is your update, I tried my best to make it as long as I could, hopefully it will keep you satisfied for the next week and a half, because I'm not going to be able to update, because I have so much school stuff coming up... So hopefully when I can come back to this... I will have lots of review to keep me going :D The more the better, becasue as you can tell the story is PICKING UP! I added the little Nileyness ending, I hope you are not too disappointed. Once the next two weeks are through I'll have more time, and the updates will be longer, and I'll be back in full swing will all the new stories, from the long promised sequel to where our hearts lead us, a new long update for it's too late for apologies, some new one shots, a five shot series, along with the collobration Closer Than You Think and more info on the moe collabration with Amy4156.


	11. The Confession, Teardrops, and Broken

A/N: Well ok I lied, I'm seriously not going to update for the next two week after this update, Mixaoo talked me into updating, so hopefully it will insipre her to update! So i have something good to read. Please review, I'm so close to 100 Reviews. :D Hopefully it will satisfy you, but I loved the 15 reviews i recieved on theprevious chapter, that's what I'm talking about, it always pressures me into updating.

PROPS TO PAIGE, my BETA, you're amazing, and I hope you feel better.

The lyrics are 100 percent orginal and written by KATY (Kmart153) she is amazing, and the lyrics was the insipiration for this chapter. :D

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**The Confession, Teardrops, and Broken Hearts**

**Three Weeks Later**

It had been two weeks since dinner at Mitchell's and Emily's. Miley and I have been keeping our distance from each other, and I was getting a little frustrated, I couldn't help but miss her, everything I did lately reminded me of her. I picked up the ringing phone sighing as I did so, pressing it against my ear, aimlessly, not bothering to read the caller id as I grunted into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nicholas Jonas where have you been?" the voice shouted.

"Kyle?" I asked confused.

"Who else would it be? Unless you got a new manager, you didn't think to tell me you were out of town?" he shouted.

"Look Kyle, chill okay, I just needed some space alright relax." I said, sighing at the work following me wherever I went.

"Nick, what the hell what do you expect me to tell the record label?" He asked anger filled his voice."What do you want me to do; I'm not going back I need my space. I need to get away from all that stuff, god why can't you guys understand that?" I shouted, frustrated.

"I want you to get onto a plane and fly back out to New York, you have a contract, and you can't just pick up and leave." His voice was filled with frustration, I knew he was tired, his job was on the line, but I couldn't do this anymore.

"It's not like it matters where the hell I am, god." I replied.

"You should be working on your music, that's what matters." He shouted back into the phone.

"And you are telling me I can't write here, where I am. I'm already stressed out." I yelled into the phone, hanging up the phone as I turned it off completely tossing it aside, before I pulled out my guitar.

**-- Through His Eyes--**

I sat onto my opened balcony, strumming my guitar as the words poured out, before I stood up, running into the room. I grabbed my notebook off the nightstand, before making my way back outside. I sat down writing the words onto the pages, the tip of the pen smearing the ink onto the pages. Content, I placed the notebook down before I picked the mahogany guitar back up into my hands, before I played the chords; the words came out freely...

"In this world, living of desire.

Conforming to fit what others require.

Being something we're not to find bliss.

Our selves forgotten our true souls amiss."

I held the final note, as the silence took over empty air, a tiny tear slid down the side of my face; before I set the guitar down, wiping away the single tear. When a soft clap broke me out of my trance, as my gazed locked with blue. Miley's eyes glisten with tears before she spoke her voice was soft, "That was beautiful..."

I pushed myself off the ground, as she made her way over the adjoining balcony, landing onto the wooden floor. She slowly walked over to me, before she placed a gentle hand onto the side of my face, her eyes locking with mine, as she held my gaze. Her finger gently grazed the side of my face, before she said softly, "you are amazing, don't ever change, not for anyone."

Her blue eyes were glazed with a layer of tears, as they filled to the brim, before they fell down the side of her face. I looked into the bright blue, losing myself in her eyes, as my hands gently made their way to her face, slowly wiping away the tears she had shed, before I slowly said, "No one knows me the way you know me..." I was losing my strength, my courage to fight off my feelings, to be strong. "Miley, I can't lie to my heart anymore."

Her eyes widened as she took a stepped back, her voice was shaky as she questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I can't do this anymore, pretend that I'm ok." I said weakly, the tears slowly spilling down the side of my face.

Her face washed over with a hurt expression as her lips quivered in pain, before she asked weakly, "What are you saying?"

My hands found her face, as I cup the side of her cheek, before I closed the gap between us, our lips sent explosions through my body, as I pressed my lips hard against hers. I pulled away slowly before I said softly, "I still love you."

Her eyes widened as she watched me, before she pulled away from my arms, inching away from me slowly, shaking her head. Tears falling from her eyes, as she took each step, her body shaking, as I watched her.

"Miley..." my voice said softly.

She shook her head, "No, you don't, you can't." Her voice shook as she said each word, each word cutting deeper and deeper.

She slowly made her way over the railing, as her foot landed onto the landing, she made her way over to the door, as tears ran down her face, her hand held onto the door handle.

Finding my voice I shouted, "Miley, I love you, doesn't that mean anything?"

She shook her head, before she faced me, "Nick, you can't do this, not now, when my life is starting. You are too late... I'm sorry."

"Miley, if you can tell me that you dont love me, fine, I'll leave here and now, but you know that deep down, you still love me too." I said loudly.

Her face broke into a frown before the tears continue to fall, before she shook her head slowly, "I'm so sorry."

She opened the door behind her, walking in, before closing it shut, leaving me alone, the tears falling from my eyes. And just like her words I knew I was too late.

* * *

A/N: So review and make me happy!


	12. Tearful Goodbye and Letdowns Pt1

A/N: Well OK, it hasnt been two weeks, what can i say, I'm addicted. This is dedicated to my fanfiction family, you guys are the best, Michelle, Amy, Paige, and Katy.

Thank you to the readers who helped me hit 100 reviews, Katy my 100th :D

Props to Paige, for betaing even when she is sick.

* * *

**Chapter 12  
Tearful Goodbye and Letdowns Pt1  
2 Months Later**

I woke up to a roaring storm the hazy gray skies, thundered as the lighting hit the ground, the wind blowing hastily, the rain pouring onto the wet sand. The sound of pitter patter against the rooftop, as I sat alone in the empty house, the lights dim. I sighed as I pushed myself off the leather couch, grabbing my phone in my hand, as I clenched my fist around the plastic body. Punching the numbers into my phone as I waited for the answer.

"Hello?" the voice answered

"Hey Mom, it's Nick..." I said into the phone

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm coming home to New York..." I sighed in defeat.

"Really? That's amazing sweetie," she exclaimed as the excitement took over her.

"I'll be home on Saturday morning, could you possibly set up my apartment for me." I asked softly.

"Of course sweetie, who is picking you up from the airport?" She asked immediately.

I sighed as the thunder shook the house, before I replied, "Joe, I already called him."

"I'm glad sweetie, that you are coming home; we all missed you so much." She said softly. As I glanced around the empty house.

"I am too Mom, I'll see you soon, but I'll talk to you later." I said into the phone.

"Okay, Bye Nick."

"Bye Mom."

I slid the phone into my pocket as I tore up the stairs, pushing it wide open, before I stepped inside the room. My eyes landed onto a single picture.

Flashback (2 Weeks Before)

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Mitchell questioned as he opened the door wider, allowing me inside.

I followed inside, as he closed the door behind, leading me into the living room, as Emily voice echoed through the house, "Who was it Mitch?"

She entered the living room, as her eyes set on me, before she spoke up, "Hey Nick, I didn't know you were coming over."

I looked up at them as they watched me, "Guys I know we haven't kept in touch in the past five years, but since I came back to California, I realized how much I had missed, how much I had missed in our friendship."

Emily smiled as she made her way over to me, pulling me into a hug, "It's ok Nick, we understand you were busy."

I nodded, "Look guys, I'm going back to New York in 2 weeks, and I hope we will stay in touch this time, and hopefully when you guys have time, you can come out to New York, but I don't think I'll be returning to California."

Mitchell frowned as he made his way over to me, "You are leaving?"

I sighed, as I spoke up, "It time for me to go, and I think this may be the last time, I come back here. It's too hard..."

Emily nodded before her eyes widened as she spoke, "What about Miley's wedding? It's in two weeks you said you would go."

The tears were coming and I knew it, as I shook my head, "Guys I can't, I'm leaving that morning. I've let Miley down so many times in the past, I know this, but I can't do this."

Mitchell sighed as he made his way over to me placing a firm hand onto my shoulder, "It'll be ok Nick."

I nodded as I felt the tears pouring down my face before I wiped them away hastily, "I'm sorry guys, and I'll talk to you guys soon, but please don't tell Miley... about this..."

The nodded solemnly, before we made our way over to the door. Emily wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug, before I said softly, "This isn't goodbye you guys, we will keep in touch, I promise."

They nodded, before Emily spoke up, "Call us if you need anything."

I nodded as I made my way down the driveway to my car, as I slid in.

End of Flashback

I glanced down at the teenage version of Emily, Mitchell, Miley and I. Placing the photo back down as I made my way around the boxes, placing the remainder of things into the box scattered around my room. I made my way over to the red notebook pulling it out from underneath the bed as I flipped it open, finding the passage I was looking for. My eyes skimming the page, before I closed it shut, the tears falling from my eyes. I threw it aimlessly into the cardboard box, as I grabbed the acoustic guitar off its stand before placing it into the guitar cases. Clasping it shut, as I placed it aside. Taping the boxes shut, as I glanced around the empty room. The pieces of my child hood packed away, as I took a good look at the sparseness, this was goodbye to the memories.

I walked through the empty room and onto the wet balcony, as I stepped onto the wooden slates. The wet rain poured onto my body as my eyes landed onto the dimly lit room next door. The loud thunder erupted as the lights shut out, the rain poured harder as I stood underneath the dark sky. The rain hiding my tears, I took my deep breath of air, before releasing all the pain I had suppressed. Freely all my frustration, as I stood underneath the dark sky, before I wipe away the tears I had let fallen.

I made my way back into the dark house, as I found a clean towel drying my wet body, changing into some dry clothes. I ran a brush through my hair, before I made my way over to my bed, lying back as I stared at the while ceiling above me, listening to the sounds of the wind howling, the rain pouring, as the eruption of thunder every so often. Closing my eyes as the silent took over, dozing off into a restful slumber in what it seemed to be the first time in five years.

A Couple Hours Later

I was awoke to the sound of fist pounding against the glass door. I looked around, as my eyes adjusted into focus, before I pushed myself off my bed, and over to the door. Pulling the door open, there stood Miley standing in the pouring rain. She brushed past me, walking in, as rain seeped into the floor beneath us, as she shouted in frustration, "WHY NOW?" I made out the tears in the darkness.

I stood in front of her confused as I watched her before she shouted once again, "Why now, after five years?" her voice trembled as the tears rushed down her face.

I watched her, her sobs filling the room, as she fell to the floor, her voice weak, "You had five years Nick, Five years, why now, after all this time."

I sat down onto the floor beside her, as I placed an arm around her shoulder as she wiped away the tears, locking her gazed with mine, "Why now?"

I sighed as I spoke, "Because for the first time in the past five years I realized that being around you has filled an empty piece of my life that I had thought I lost, because I never stopped loving you, because after all these years, you are still the one person who knows me better than myself. Because no words will ever be enough to explain, how much I truly need you in my life..." The tears fell slowly from my eyes.

She pressed her head hard against my chest, as the hot tears rolled down, before she looked up, "I don't know what hurts more... the fact that you left me five years ago, or the fact that you are here now, and you are too late... "

I pulled her closer, as my arms encircled her waist, as she gazed around the room, her eyes landing onto the boxes, before her eyes locked with mine, "You are leaving" she stated, not questioned but bleatingly stated.

I nodded, as she pushed me hard away from her, pushing herself off the ground, before she shouted, "Were you even going to say goodbye?"

The tears poured, as I spoke up, "Miley it's too hard..."

She shook her head, "You were just going to leave..."she turned, walking towards the door.

"MILEY!" I shouted, as my hand caught her wrist.

"Don't Nick you were just about to leave... without saying goodbye." The tears fell from her blue eyes, and the rain poured harder.

I sighed, as I took a step closer, "Miley you have to understand, I couldn't face this, could sit there and watch you marry another man... not when I'm in love with you."

She shook her head, "You were going to walk out Nick," the tears falling rapidly.

"Miley, I love you... I do." I whispered.

She brushed past me, as she tore her way out the glass door, I followed closed behind, as she stopped, standing underneath the pouring rain. She faced me, the rain hiding the tears, we both were shedding, before she shouted, "I can't do this!"

I faced her, as I brushed the tears away before I found my voice, "Miley, why do you fight it? You know you still love me just as much as I love you." My voice was firm, as I watched her.

Instantly her hand collided with the side of my face, the heat radiated from the collision, as her body shook. My hand made its way to my face, as I felt the aching pain, of Miley's delicate hand. The imprint red hot aganist my face.

End of Part One  
TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N: Hate me its ok, but you know you have to review for an update! Btw She slapped him. Reviews are appreciated!! LOL

* * *


	13. Tearful Goodbyes and Letdowns PT2

A/N: So this was part of the challenge Katy and I made, and I totally lost. LOL. but its ok, THIS IS FOR YOU KATY! Here is your update, but you will probably smack me. IF ONLY I WAS IN TEXAS! lol.

Thanks to Amy for editing, I know Paige usually edits, but I hope she doesn't mind.

Mixaoo, hopefully this encourage you to write, and insipires you to write A LOT so i can read your story. lol.

Review Please

* * *

**Tearful Goodbyes and Letdowns PT2**

Her body shook as she broke down in sobs, the tears escaping her tiny, fragile body.

My hand traced along the side of my face as my eyes widened with tears; I watched her, not knowing what I was supposed to do. She managed to mumble, "I'm so sorry," as they came out piece by piece seperated by gasps of air.

The thick droplets poured down from the dark sky, as she made her way across the balcony and fumbled inside the dark room, leaving me alone in the pouring rain.

My heart jumped as i saw the door slam behind her...I watched the empty space in front of my eye, eventually making up my mind of what was going to do and slowly I made my way over the railing for the first time, landing onto Miley's balcony. My fist immediately making contact against the glass door, pounding onto the glass paned, the sound vibrating as it bounced back against my hand.

The door slid opened revealing a teary eyed Miley, her face filled with confusion as she looked up at me but before she could speak, my mouth instantly dove right in, closing the gap as my lips pressed hard against hers. The rain pouring down onto us, as we stood underneath the dark fallen sky.

Her hands automatically made there way to the side of my face, before her arms extended landing onto the back of my neck, my hands finding their way to her hips. I pulled her closer to me as I pressed her hard against the wall, our lips firmly pressed against one another.

I slowly pulled away as I gasped for air; my breathing was uneven as I took in each needed breath of air. My eyes stayed locked with Miley's before she slowly pulled away, the tears falling from her eyes as she spoke, "Nick..."

Immediately I spoke up, "Miley, just tell me one thing, do you still love me?"

Her eyes were drooped as her gaze stayed fixated on the ground below, she was clearly thinking of what she wanted to say. She finally faced me again, holding my gaze and allowing the words to escape her lips, "I don't know Nick…I'm sorry."

I watched as the tears grazed her face, slowly cascading down the façade of her flawless face. Her words broke my heart into a thousand shattered pieces. "Miley, tell me that kiss didn't mean anything to you... because it meant everything to me." The words came out with such freedom, nothing holding me back from saying all I needed to say before it would be too late.

"Nick I'm so sorry, but I can't do this, not to Cody... I just can't, I won't lie to you and say that, that kiss didn't mean anything to me, because it meant everything to me, but you are too late. I'm with Cody, I'm marrying Cody this Saturday, and he is the one I'm going to spend my life with" she let out a small laugh, in disbelief of her situation, "You can't expect me to just come running back to you, falling at your feet as if you never left. We are not in high school anymore; life isn't the fairytale we imagined it would be. You can't expect me to just leave everything I have worked so hard to put back together." The tears were falling rapidly as she spoke, her words cutting deeper and deeper as she continued through her speech. She finally looked up at me sadly, "I just can't..." She slowly made her way back through the doorway only looking back once…her eyes were red from the hot tears. She slowly closed the door behind her. My thought were lost in her words, but was broken when I heard sobs erupt from behind the closed door; she was clearly hurting as much as me.

I slowly sank to the ground as I propped myself up against the railing, the tears quickly pouring out. The rain poured harder, as if it was mimicking my tears…the raindrops falling against my curly hair. Each piece of hair absorbing the moisture as I sat drenched in the pouring rain, knowing that I had finally lost her forever.

**-- Through His Eyes --**

**2 days later**

I picked up the final bag, taking a good look around the empty room, before I made my way out the door. Closing the door shut surfaced all my raw emotions I had gathered over the past few days…it some how felt symbolic…I was finally closing the door to my past. I yanked open the front door, as I trotted down the sidewalk over to the driveway. I placed my bags into the black SUV, taking one good look at the house. I slid into the back of the car as the driver slowly pulled out, heading onto the road. We passed the rising sun that was cascaded across the sky, shining the bright glow over the blue water. I slowly pressed my head back against the leather seat, closing my eyes.

**45 minutes later**

The driver pulled the car to a stop, as I slid out. I grabbed my bags before I paid the driver generously. Entering the terminal I made my way through baggage claim. My boarding pass was clenched tightly in my hands as I hid my face from the black lenses that don my face. After passing through security I finally made my way to the gates and took one good look around the busy terminal, knowing that this was it. The announcer immediately shouted through the speaker.

Attendant: "Boarding Flight 7022 to New York City."

I made my way over to the gate entrance handing the attendant my boarding pass. She checked it and allowed me to walk up the ramp; again I glanced behind taking in the scene one last time. I tried not to let my imagination run away with me…and think that she would turn up to say goodbye, but I couldn't help but sigh as I realized she was never going to turn up. I made my way onto the plane and made my way to the first class cabin. My seat was up the back so I quickly glided through the cabin and sat in my comfortable window seat. I placed the ear buds into my ears and I slowly closed my eyes. I finally let out the breath of air I hadn't realized I was holding in.

* * *

A/N: God I'm totally going to fail, lol. TWO WEEKS, wow. That was a lie, but honestly, A week from now I will update, becasue I really gotta do my homework. lol. Review and Make me happy? Yes Please!


	14. Manhattan Surprise

**A/N: An update, because I'm so going to fail my classes. HAH! wow. Sigh, I'm bad. lol. But hopefully, reviews will make me feel better. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the other chapter, this chapter is dedicated to my amazing readers, my awesome beta, and my fanfic buddies (you know who you are ;P).**

**AvaMava15 your review made me smile, I just thought I would mention that.**

**Mixaoo: are you ready to see who is more stubborn? lol. I guess you'll win, becasue Miley is cracking. lol, but its ok.**

**Amy4156: you were suppoes to be the voice of reason for me, lol. I'm so bad at this time management thing, god. lol.**

**well ok, here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for... THE NILEYNESS IS COMING! AND I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
Manhattan Surprise**

_Flashback  
"Nick..." Miley voice asked softly, in the darkness._

I shifted my body, as I faced her lying next to me, "Yeah Miles?"

"Do you ever believe that some people are meant to be together? You know like soul mates?" She asked.

I sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up, "I think so, Yeah, why?"

"Do you ever believe that we are soul mates? That we will be together forever?" She asked softly.

I looked over at the girl in front of me, as I smiled, "I hope so Mi, because I couldn't picture forever without you." Her lips formed into a grin, as she leaned in, pressing her lips firmly against mine, as she pulled away slowly, placing her head against my chest, as I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame, before I heard her whispered, "I hope so too."

End of Flashback

"Mr. Jonas" a voice said out lout, as my body was shaken lightly.

My eyes fluttered opened as it landed onto my surrounding, before the person who held the voice came into view, "Sorry," I said out loud.

The flight attendant smiled, as she shook her head, "It's no problem at all, but we are here in New York, you may want to exit the plane." She replied grinning.

"Thank you," I replied, as I stood up, grabbing my things, before I made my way off the plane. I walked down the ramp leading into the large airport, as my thoughts wandered on about the wedding; Miley was probably at the altar, saying her vows about now. I sighed as I went through the opened door, and into the plane gate, walking down the stretch, as I tried to keep my identity hidden. My hat was doing a good job of covering my hair as my sunglasses shielded my eyes, before I arrived in baggage claim. Immediately I saw him, walking towards me with open arms.

"Nick," he said softly, as he wrapped his arms around me.

No words really needed to be exchanged, I wasn't sure what I should say, and everything just fell apart.

We grabbed the bags and made our way out into the car Joe had parked out front, before he took off into the busy streets of Manhattan. 35 minutes later, he pulled up in front of my apartment building, as I gazed up at the tall building; remember the last time I had been here. We grabbed the bags out, as Eric the doorman, helped, carrying bags inside, as we rode the elevator up to the penthouse. The elevator opened, into a small hallway, as I walked across the marble floors, before I slid the key into the door. Joe following behind me, as I flicked on the lights.

I set the bags on the floor of the empty foyer, my eyes settling on the white piece of paper placed center on the console table, as I read it.

Nick-  
I'm glad you are finally home baby, we all missed you. I hope everything should be in order at your place; I also restocked your fridge with food, so you should be all set to go.  
Love you,  
Mom

I glanced around the large home, that was always empty, before I made my way through the house, everything was in the exact place, I had left it; my things were papers were piled neatly into a pile, and was set on the coffee table. My bed was made, and the sheets were clean. I slowly made my way back into the kitchen and found Joe sitting against the kitchen island, drinking a bottle of water.

"Thank you Joe, for everything." I said.

"It's no problem at all Nick..." he replied

I knew he wanted to know what had happened back in California, but part of me wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about it all.

"Miley is getting married today." I said randomly, I wasn't exactly sure where this was all coming from, but I just said it.

He looked up at me confused before he asked softly, "Why are you not there?"

I frowned, as my eyebrows furrowed, "Because it's too hard to watch the girl I love, marry someone else, because we were supposed to be together, and just watching that, would have probably confirmed reality. It's a lot of things Joe."

He sighed as he placed an arm around my shoulder, "It'll be ok, and we'll be here for you. You know this."

I nodded, "what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well after I finish here, Mom wants Camille and I to pick up some things before we head over there, you are still going right?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I replied.

"Well ok, I'm going to get going, so you get some sleep, I'll see you later." Joe stood up, as I followed him to the door.

"Thanks again Joe," I said, as he pulled me into a hug.

"It was no problem Nick, I'm glad you are home." He replied smiling, as I watched him walking over to the open elevator door.

I closed the door behind, as I walked through the empty suite, dragging my bags into the bedroom, as I began unfolding the clothes and placing them into the closet. An hour later, after putting away nearly all the clothes, at the bottom of the suitcase, was the red notebook, tucked neatly inside was the single picture, I knew I would forever cherish as the moment in life when I was happy, and I had Miley. My eyes gazed onto Emily and Mitchell, knowing that they would want to know that I had arrived safely; I picked up my cell phone dialing Emily's cell phone.

It rang twice before she finally answered, "Hello," her voice chirped into the phone.

"Hey Em, it's Nick." I said.

"Nick, did your flight get in ok?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, everything was good. How was the wedding?" I asked nonchalantly.

I could picture her grinning, before she spoke, "It was interesting, I suppose. But listen Mitchell and I are a little busy, so we will talk to you later." I could hear some shuffling going on in the background when I heard the voice.

"Miley is there isn't she?" I asked, knowingly.

"Look Nick, I'll talk to you later ok, I really got to go." She said again.

"Ok bye Emily, tell Mitchell I say hello." I added.

"I will."

I placed the phone down, hearing Miley's voice in the background brought feelings I wasn't sure of how I felt, but I brushed them aside I placed the bag onto the ground before lying back onto the bed, and eventually falling asleep. I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing, as I glanced down at the caller ID, MOM.

"Hello?" I answered groaning.

"Well hello to you too sweetie, where are you?" her voice asked happily into the phone.

"I'm at my apartment, I fell asleep. What time is it?" I asked as I gazed over at the afternoon sun, pouring through the window.

"It's time for you to get over here for dinner." She replied.

"Ok, lemme shower first, and I'll be on my way." I responded.

"We will see you soon honey, I'm so glad you are home."

I smiled, "Me too mom."

I placed the phone on the end table, as I pushed myself out of bed, making my way into the bathroom, as I flicked on all the lights. I ran the hot water as I stripped of my clothes, before stepping underneath the warm water, as it soothed out all the ache, and tiredness that was running through my body. I washed my brown curly locks, before I shut off the water, grabbing a towel in the process. I wrapped the warm towel around my body, as I slipped on a pair of boxers, before I towel dried my hair. I made my way back into the bedroom, as I caught sight of the time; it was already 5:30 in the afternoon. I picked up a single cotton t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, I threw the towel onto the bed, when the doorbell rang.

Letting out a sigh, as I made my way through the empty suite, in my boxer, as the draft hit my naked chest, I pulled opened the door, not bothering to see who it was, only to be in for a surprise. I rubbed my eyes roughly, as I gazed up unsure if I was dreaming, before my eyes settled onto a tiny brunette, her blue eyes were red, and looked as if she had been crying, I heard my phone ringing in the background, but I couldn't tear myself away from her gaze, before the word slipped through my lips, "Miley?"

* * *

**A/N:** HAHAHA I'm horrible, too bad you guys will have to wait for the NILEYNESS! HOW DOES IT FEEL MICHELLE? CLIFFHANGERS ARE KILLER! lol. But please review and make me smile! I hope everyone has a wonderful day, and enjoy the weather, I dont know how it is for you guys, but its ABSOLUETLY PERFECT OUTSIDE FOR ME. lol. too bad I'm closed inside the house, working on my term papers. PAPERS! I NEVER KNEW IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE A 2500 WORD PAPER, I MEAN I WRITE THREE THOUSAND WORDS CHAPTERS ALL THE TIME. O WELL. lol


	15. As Long As I Am With You

chapter 14

A/N: WELL THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE AMAZING READERS WHO REVIEWED! IT TRULY MADE MY DAY, SO HERE IS AN UPDATE!

Katy, you are absolutely the best for all your hard work and help. I SIMPLY ADORE YOU! lol.

Michelle, hopefully this insipires you, I hope it does! lol. because I'm dying to read your update! lol.

Paige, I hope you have an amazing birthday weekend trip, you deserve it, because you are the best.

Amy, my twin, who always reads my mind... I didn't use your idea, but it's not the end yet... lol. or is it? lol.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**As Long As I Am With you**

My eyes locked with the blue orbs that stayed fixated on me, before I placed my hand out in front of me, almost afraid that she would disappear into thin air. I tried to find my voice, though it was barely heard, "Is that really you?"

Barely aware of the fact that I was standing half naked in front of the girl of my dreams, her hand grasping onto a single bag, as her eyes filled with tear before she nodded, the tears falling down.

Immediately on impulse, my brushed my hand across her face, wiping away the fallen tears, as I led her inside. I grabbed her bag, as the ringing phone eased.

She made her way into my arms, as she pressed her head hard against my chest, her gaze shifting up, locking with mine, her bright blue eyes buried beneath the layers of wet tears, her voice so soft, so gentle, as the words came out; the words that gave me hope in one sentence alone, "I couldn't do it."

The tears slowly tumbled down her face, my hand lightly grazing her cheek to wipe them away, before she spoke up, "I love you Nick, I loved you so much that it hurt just to move on. I was walking down the altar this morning, but as I made my way over to Cody, he stood there smiling at me. His smile was so genuine and there I stood, donning the same old fake smile I had hid behind for so long, about to make the biggest mistake of my life. It's always been you Nick, no one could ever take your place. As the pastor said forever and always, I knew in that moment, that I couldn't lie to my heart anymore, because forever and always was meant to be shared with you." And with that, she pushed herself up on her toes, as she pressed her soft lips firmly against mine, the kiss filled with such passion, as the spark exploded through my body. Tingles ran through my body, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. In that spilt second of contact, I knew that I was given the second chance I had yearn to receive for so long. Tears ran down my face as my arms wrapped around Miley's tiny frame, landing around her waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled me closer, no space between us.

Our lips pulled away for a brief moment, as we caught our breath, our eyes locked on each other. Finding my voice, I spoke, "I love you so much, I'm so sorry for ever leaving you Mi, I really am."

Her face broke out into a smile before she said softly, "You just said 'Mi.' It's been so long since I last heard you say that."

I smiled, as I pulled her closer into my arms, standing in our embrace, before the ringing phone brought us out of the moment we had shared. Immediately I realized I still wasn't dressed, so facing Miley I said softly, "You can make yourself at home." I motioned to the living room, as she kicked off her heels, and I disappeared down the hall and into my bedroom. My hand grasped the black phone, as I gazed at the caller ID, Mom. Reluctantly I picked up, pressing the green answer button, as I pushing the speaker against my ear.

"Where are you?" her voice exclaimed through the phone.

Immediately everything came rushing back, dinner, before I spoke, "I'm sorry Mom, but yeah..." As I stumbled to find the right words, I couldnt leave Miley now. Turning attention back to my mom, I spoke softly into the phone, "Mom, something came up, and I dont think I can make it tonight."

Her voice immediately filled with concern as she spoke into the phone, "What's wrong sweetie, is everything ok?"

I couldn't help but grin, as I imagined the girl of my dreams waiting in the living room for me. "Everything is fine Mom, it's just, Miley is here."

Immediately my mom voice filled with excitement, "What is Miley doing there?"

I let out a soft chuckled before I replied, "I'm not sure yet, but I guess I will find out, so I will talk to you later Mom."

"Ok Sweetie, I will talk to you later." She said softly.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Baby, I love you."

"I love you too." I responded.

I placed the phone down onto the end table, as I threw on my shirt and jeans. I padded back into the living room, and found Miley glancing out the window as she took in the view. I slowly made my way over to her, as I slid my arms around her waist, startling her for a spilt second before her body eased back into me. She turned her head slightly as I caught sight of her smile, before she whispered softly, "It's beautiful."

I smiled, as I glanced over at Miley's flawless face before I responded, "Yeah you are beautiful." A grin forming across my face.

She placed her head down against my shoulder before she said softly, so soft her voice was barely audible, "So... what happens now?"

I turned her body, as she faced me, before I took one glance into her bright blue eyes, before I spoke, "What do you want to happen?" I asked.

"I'm not even sure Nick, I mean everything feels so surreal." She said softly, as she paused, "This morning, I was going to get married to another man... but one thing I am sure of is, that I'm in love with you Nick Jonas, I never stopped."

A grinned appear across my face, as I leaned in, pulling her into a tender kiss, a smile appearing on her face, before I pulled away, "I love you more than you will every know, and I'm so happy to finally hear you say it again.

She leaned in closer against my body, as she pressed her head against my chest, her brown waves falling loosely down the side of her face, as I ran my fingers through her soft brown hair, before she whispered softly, "I dont care what happens, as long as I am with you."

My arms wrapped around her, as we stood our bodies wrapped around one another, as we watched the bright lights that glowed over the dark sky. Before I said ever so softly out loud, " As long as I am with you... I wouldnt have it any other way."

-- Through His Eyes --  
My eyes fluttered open, underneath a cloud of brown curly hair, my arms wrapped around Miley body, as we laid across the plush couch. A few stray pieces of hair, flung across her face, as I pushed it back lightly, tucking it behind her ear, as a smile form across her face. Her eyes were still closed before she snuggled closer, as I watched her. Her eyes fluttered opened, before the bright cerulean eyes locked with mine, her voice softly spoke, a sly smile appeared across her face, "Good morning."

I smiled, as I bent down, placing a light kiss on her forehead, before I greeted her, "Hello Beautiful."

She let out a soft giggle, as she slowly sat up, gazing around the empty living room. I sat up beside her, as she rested her head against my chest, as I brush through her brown curly hair, my other hand, lacing with her fingers, before she looked up grinning, "I love you."

I smiled, as lent over, pulling her into a passionate kiss, before pulling away softly, "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Talk about cheesy right? Ok, here is the deal, I have no idea where I can take this story, I could write a sequel, but we all know I'm bad with that. lol. or I could just continue on with this story... it's up to you guys, personally I feel there is not much left to say. But it is up to the readers... REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED, but I think, I have one or two more chapters roaming around in my head.


	16. The Surrender of Hearts

A/N: LUCKY FOR ALL, I'm in a heck of a Mood, so I decided to update, for everyone, be happy! For the most part, I just found out that I will be getting my cable taken awhile, SIGH! Meaning, no camp rock or the Jonas brother reality series, I'M GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM! Lol. But I'm still in a better mood than most days, because first and foremost, I FINISH ALL MY PAPERS, secondly, I have finals next week for my two night classes so that is two classes I dont have to attend. And last but not least... Everyday is one day closer to the JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT! :D I love that I have the hard tickets in my hand, in front of me, to MOCK ME lol. But ok, enough of this nonsense of an author note... YAY FOR UPDATE! EH? EH?

This chapter is completely and utterly dedicated to Amy, my twin, this is for you, the entire thing. :D CAUSE I SKIPED THE RAUNCHINESS. Lol (is that even a word? Who cares right? Lol. but I'm jealous please share your book with me? Lol because I dont think I can deal with anymore Nilly stories.)

OO BTW, ALL YOU NILLY WRITERS, TISK TISK, I'm so disappointed at the fact that you believe that they could actually be a good couple. SIGH! I rather read a story about OC then read a Nilly story, and thats saying something because I dont read OC stories, rarely. Especially if they are one of the main characters and they are dating Nick, BLECH! SHOW THE NILEY LOVE! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THEM! WHAT HAS FAN-FICTION BECOME? LIKE SERIOUSLY, like yesterday alone, I saw like 10 stories of Nilly on the first page alone, I wanted to puke, because GROSS! Ok, that my little vent lol. I'm done... Chapter, update here you go.

BUT BTW STAY TUNE AFTER THE STORY FOR MY LONG AUTHORS NOTE... THERE IS ALOT OF THINGS THAT NEED TO BE NOTED SO PLEASE READ IT!

* * *

**Chapter 15  
The Surrender of Hearts **

My eyes fluttered open, the sweat poured from my body, as I laid back against the pillow, the foam mattress absorbing my body underneath, as I laid there. My sweat drenched onto each strand of hair the moisture clung to the curls. I shifted my body, as I looked over at the sleeping girl beside me, her eyes closed shut, her breathing was calm, as the peaks her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Her arms were wrapped loosely around my torso. I could feel a smile appearing across my face, as I pushed a strand out of her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear, before I bent down placed a soft kiss onto her temple, before slowly unwrapping her arms around my body, as I sat up. I looked around the room, our clothes were scattered across the wooden floors.

_Flashback (COME ON YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THEM)_

_I walked across the wooden floors, as I made my way behind the kitchen island. Miley was working hard over the kitchen stove. I smiled as I watched her stirring the pot in front of her, her hair was tied up, her long tan legs were exposed underneath a pair shorts, a simple white tank top clung onto her body, her soft shoulders were visible. I slowly made my way over to her, as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. My fingers ran across her bare flesh, as it grazed her smooth skin. She slowly turned around, a wide grin plastered across her flawless face, as she locked her bright blue eyes with mine, before she softly spoke, "What do you think you are doing Jonas?"_

_I let out a soft laugh, before I leaned in placing a soft tender kiss onto her perfect lips, locking the lingering touch, between our lips. I pulled away gently, as I opened my eyes, to a shut eyed Miley, a relaxed expression, took over her face, her crooked smile, was breathtaking. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, grinning._

_"You are such a distraction you know that?" she asked lightly, giggles erupted from her tiny body, causing it to shake._

_I smiled, as I slowly released her from my arms, "So... put me to work. What did you need help with?" I asked glancing around my kitchen._

_She smiled, "Well you could set the table for me, and relax, dinner is almost ready."_

_I rummaged through the cabinets, my hands feeling around for the dinner plates. The white china, glistened back at me, I moved into my apartment a year ago, and I had never found a use for my dishes. Then again, I rarely cooked dinner, because dinner consisted of takeout menus in front of the TV. I couldn't help but smile, as I ran my fingers across the smooth plates, placing them gently onto the wooden table. The contrast between the white dinner plate, as it sat against the black wooden table surface, was dimly displayed, two white candles, lit in the center, as the globe lights were dimmed around the room. I placed the metal utensils beside the plates, before I made my way back into the kitchen. Miley stood at the kitchen island, the stove shut off, as she sliced the Vegetables on the cutting board, before she transferred them into the large bowl._

_"Almost done?" I asked softly, bringing her back to reality._

_Her eyes immediately flew up, locking with mine, as she nodded, "Yeah, the salad is done, can you set this onto the table?" Handing me the wooden bowl, my hands grasping the wooden grain._

_She followed behind me with a large dish, plated with spaghetti. She placed it beside the salad bowl, before she walked back into the kitchen, as I poped the bottle of wine, pouring the white fizzy liquid into the glass flute. I placed the bottle, into the ice bath, taking my seat across from the empty chair. Seconds later Miley returned with a basket of warm bread wrapped in a towel. She sat down, locking her eyes with mine grinning._

_"This looks really good Miley!" I said out loud._

_She smiled, "Thanks I hope you like it."_

_Dinner came and went, as we placed the cloth napkins on to the empty plates, before Miley stood up, her hand immediately landed onto the plate, as she gathered the empty dishes. I placed my hand softly onto her wrist stopping her, as I stood up, shaking my head, "Why don't you relax, you already did so much, I'll clean up."_

_She shook her head before she spoke, "I don't mind Nick."_

_I pulled her into my arms, setting my hands onto her hips, before I said softly again, "I mind, you already do too much, I'll take care of it ok."_

_She smiled, before sitting back down, as I cleared the table, rinsing the dishes, before placing them into the empty dishwasher. I started the cycle, as I wiped off the counter, washing my hands, as I dried them off seconds later. I made my way through the empty dining room, my bare feet padded across the cold wooden floor, and through the empty hallway. My head peeked through the archway of the large living room, my eyes landing onto the open balcony. My hand pushed the glass doors, stepping out onto the landing, my eyes watched Miley's tiny frame, her hands grazing the metal railing, the city lights, shone down onto her. Her face glowed under the moonlight, as she watched the black sky above us._

_She shifted slowly, her bright blue eyes landed onto me, a single tear slid down her perfect face, a weak smile appeared across her flawless face. I slowly made my way towards her, my hands landed gently onto her facade, brushing the stray tear away, before I spoke softly, "Where's your head at?"_

_She gave me a weak smile, her eyes were hazy behind a thin layer of wet tears, before she spoke softly, "I was just thinking how amazingly lucky I am to be here in this moment... underneath the city lights, standing here on your balcony, thousands of miles away from the place I call home, and I couldn't imagine feeling anymore alive than when I am here with you... I love you Nick, I guess I always will."_

_Her arms slowly snaked around my neck, resting gently on my shoulders, as she pulled me in closer, placing her lips against mine, the brief instant our lips connected, the immediate rush that ran through my body, all the way down to my toes. I pulled her in closer, and there we stood underneath the city lights, my arms wrapped around her waist, our lips connected, as we became one._

_Her body eased in against mine, her curves fitting close against my body, closing any space between us. Slowly we made our way through the dark empty apartment, our bodies still as one, not breaking contact, my bedroom door pushed opened, as I pushed her softly against the bed. Our lips connected, as I pulled away, breaking contact, as I gasped for air. She pulled me back on top of her, my legs straddled her tiny body, as I lent down, placing delicate kisses, trailing down her collarbone, each kiss a little deeper, causing her to moan with pleasure._

_Her soft delicate hands, made their way to the hem of my shirt, pushing it softly over my head, before it landed on to the wooden floor. Her fingers, trailed across my bare stomach, like a child, her fingers lightly traced the lines across my flat toned abs, staying within the lines. Her hands slowly made their way up, landing on the side of my face, as she brought my lips near hers once again, placing a string of tender kisses. Each one deeper than the last, the sound of her moan, slipping between her soft lips, her voice was haggard, slowly trying to take each breath of air the space between our kisses would allow, before she slowly said, "Nick... I love you."_

_"I love you too Miley," I said quietly._

_A grin appeared across my face, as I pressed my weight against her, pulling her into a deep kiss, before I shifted my body, as my back laid flat against the cool cotton bedding, her legs were eased apart as she knelt over my body, leaning over me. My hands found the hem of her shirt, as she pulled me into another passionate kiss. My fingers ran across her bare stomach underneath the thin white tank top, as it slowly rode up. Her fingers found my hand, as she broke our kiss, she slowly lifted the flimsy cotton shirt, over her brown locks, before tossing it over her shoulder, revealing her bare skin. Her hair ran loose, shaking her long brown strands out, as it framed in front, creating a facade across her face. My hands ran up against her face before I slowly tucked a single strand behind her ear._

_She lent down pulling me into another kiss, pressing all her weight against my body, causing a moan of pleasure to slip between my lips. My hands slowly trailed across her flat stomach, running my fingers across her smooth flesh, my hands ran over the lacy material, covering her bare chest, as my fingers found their way behind her back, landing across the metal clasp. My fingers slowly undoing the tiny metal pieces, before they broke open, Miley knelt up, as she slowly removed the black material, revealing her bare chest._

_I took the flimsy material from her hands, tossing it away, onto the floor, before I shifted her back onto the bed, she laid back, her brown hair sprawled behind her. I lent over kissing her passionately, before my lips slowly trailed down the side of her face, my wet lips lightly touching the side of her neck, the soft area between her shoulder and collar, slowly trailing south, each kiss was light and soft. My lips ran across her smooth flesh. My hands cupping her bare chest, immediately sending a loud moan through the bare room, as it echoed into the empty apartment._

_Her hands were held open, her palms moving slowly across my bare stomach, as they ran across my naked stomach, inching slowly, down south. Her hands landed on to the buckle of my pants, her fingers slowly undoing the metal button. Breaking the kiss, my voice was uneven, the air I needed was limited between the distance of her face, finding my voice I asked softly, my voice filled with gasp of air, "Are you sure?"_

_She pulled me into another kiss, as the button was undone... and there we stayed that, in the dark empty room, the silence was the background music, our moans exchanged through the room, echoing through my apartment, as we became one. The sweat poured from our bodies, as the pleasure took over us, no line would ever hold us back, as we surrendered our virtue. In an act of passion, we surrendered our hearts completely._

_End Of Flashback_

The bed behind me shifted, an arm snaked it's way around my naked torso, as I turned my head slightly over my shoulder, my eyes landed on the beauty that laid beside me, her eyes tired, a smile across her flawless face, before she spoke softly, "I love you..."

I smiled, as I lent over, our lips connected in a brief instant, a light kiss, before I slowly pulled away, her arms wrapping the sheet across her naked body as I said softly, "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: So this was the last official chapter, the story has come to an end... the ride was fun, and I had so much fun writing the story... and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this. So here is some last and final notes...

I REACH MY GOAL OF A HUNDRED REVIEWS, and then I HIT 150, but you guys did better than that... YOU GOT ME TO 170. AND IM SO THANKFUL, and SO GLAD! I appreciate all the amazing support, I NEVER KNEW THAT THIS STORY HAD IT! Who Knows... maybe with this final chapter, it could bring me to my first 200... I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS, so that's part of the reason why it took so long.

**the final numbers:**

**Total Review:172**

**Chapter with Least Review: Chapter 3; 4 Reviews**

**Chapter with Most Reviews: Chapter 15; 20 Reviews**

SPECIAL THANKS:

Paige: THE BEST BETA IN THE WORLD, for all her hard work!

Amy: THE SUPPORT and THE HELP! I LOVE YOU! CAN'T WAIT FOR OUR COLLAB!

Michelle: FOR ALL THE MOTIVATION! :D YOU ARE THE BEST!

Katy: FOR YOUR SUPPORT, IDEAS, and MOTIVATION.

For all my amazing reviewers, especially those who consistently reviewed, you dont know how much it made my day to know that people were reading and giving me feedback and opinions, I dont think names are needed because you know who you are, and everyone should take note, and do the same... because it really helps the writer. And I try my best to review as often, especially when it comes to showing my support to those who supported me...

A Special Thanks To:

AmandaEchelon and AvaMava15

These two girls are the most talented people you will ever meet, show your support in their original stories... They each have multiples stories. And they are all amazing.

And finally two last things...

FIRST: Be sure to be on the look out for the official info and release of the collaboration project between Amy4156 and I! The story will be posted on my page very soon, like within the hour. :)

SECONDLY and Finally: This was the end, but... here is the big question, there will be a poll up in my page for votes on a sequel... but! it is not really a sequel... here is a little information...

THIS ENTIRE STORY HAS BEEN THROUGH NICK's POV... SOOOO... DRUMROLL PLEASE...

I'm leaving an open poll for those to vote, for the same story... but THIS TIME, THROUGH MILEY's POV... titled THROUGH HER EYES. :D

It will touch every emotion running through Miley's POV, from Nick leaving, to running into him again, the wedding scene, all through her point of view... that is the only thing open for discussion as a sequel.

I hope to hear response to this final chapter, because I WORKED SUPER HARD! And I'm sincerely sorry it took so long... BUT, I hope to hear your opinions on the collab and the sequel.

xox Tiffany xox


	17. THROUGH HER EYES

A/N: For everyone who has been waiting for Through Her Eyes, the story is finally up. :D Hopefully I'll see some familiar readers!

And keep voting in the Polls. I decided to pick two stories to start writing, because I'm writing the final chapter of It's too Late for Apologies. :D


End file.
